


Whispers in the Dark

by silenceisscreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Nightmares, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisscreaming/pseuds/silenceisscreaming
Summary: Super short little thing I thought up while reading all the fics about nightmares.





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.  
> Title taken from a Skillet song.

“DEAN!”

Mary’s eyes shot open at the sound of her youngest screaming from across the hall. They had only rescued Sam from Lady Bevell two days ago and the first night Sam had fallen into a deep sleep out of exhaustion. Tonight, it seemed, everything had caught up with him and was causing nightmares.

Mary threw her blanket off herself and stood up, hurrying to the door. As she crossed to Sam’s door, Dean met her there. They both paused, awkwardly trying to figure out who had more authority in this situation. But Sam’s next cry, again his brother’s name, decided it. Dean gave her an apologetic look before opening the door to Sam’s room and slipping inside, the door closing behind him.

Sam’s screaming quickly stopped and Mary could hear quiet murmuring as her boys spoke to each other. Mary wrapped her arms around herself, feeling useless, and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She grabbed a granola bar as well and sat in the kitchen to eat her snack. When she was done, she headed back to her room. She noticed Dean’s door was still wide open and the room empty. He must still be with Sam. 

When Mary got to Sam’s door she hesitated. She wished she could be there to comfort him. She wished she had been there for the last 34 years. She missed her baby. 

Mary decided to peek in to check on her boys and when she pushed the door open a crack, she found her boys wrapped around each other, Sam’s head lying on Dean’s chest, over his heart. Dean’s arm was wrapped around Sam’s shoulders tightly and he had buried his face in Sam’s hair. 

Dean wasn’t quite asleep yet so he looked up at his mother when the light from the hall fell across his face. A moment of understanding passed between them. Sure, Sam had had to grow up without a mother to comfort him but he had never been alone. His brother had been there every step of the way to keep him safe and loved. 

Mary smiled and closed the door before returning to her own room. She turned on her bedside lamp and opened up John’s journal. She skimmed over the bits about the hunts and searched for her sons in the pages.


End file.
